A Hatching Adventure
A Hatching Adventure is the 10th episode of Season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story In the trees of Route 39, we see our hero the Amazing Spinarak-Man and his Spinarak swinging after a middle age man in a silver flight harness carrying a Pineco and a Sentret in his talons. Spinarak-Man swings next to the man. Spinarak-Man: Hey flyboy! Do you have a license to fly in this area? Spinarak: Spinarak The man takes one look at them and flies forward Spinarak-Man: Okay then. (continues to swing after the man until he is closer to him) Spinarak, use Poison Sting on him. Spinarak: Spin Spinarak shoots Poison Sting at the man making him grunt in pain Man: Ah! Get out of here, you pest! This is none of your concern Spinarak-Man: You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, pal. I'm Spinarak-Man and when it involves stealing Pokémon, then I make it my concern. Spinarak: Spin Man: I know who you are. Let me show you what happens when you take on The Skarmory. Skarmory, Metal Sound attack! Spinarak-Man's Spinarak-sense goes off as a Skarmory swoops behind and uses Metal Sound on the duo making them hold cover their ears, but then The Skarmory tackles Spinarak-Man while his Skarmory uses Steel Wing to hit them from behind making him and Spinarak fall. As they near the ground, Spinarak-Man shoot his web on a nearby branch to swing and skid on the ground with Spinarak jumping off. As the young hero lifts up his head, The Skarmory and Skarmory hovers down. The Skarmory: Let this be a warning webslinger. Stay out of my business, if you know what's good for you. The Skarmory flies off with the Pineco and Sentret still in his talons with Skarmory following after him. Spinarak-Man: (sighs) Aw man Spinarak: (sadly) Spin Spinarak-Man: I know buddy. They got away. But I'm sure we'll get them next time. Just then Peter's Pokégear began to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and lifts his mask to his mouth so he can talk to who's on the phone. Peter: Hello? Lyra: (on Pokégear) Peter? Where are you? You have to come see this Peter: What, what is it Lyra? Lyra: (on Pokégear) It's our eggs they're hatching! Peter: (surprised) Really? I'm on my way! (hangs up his Pokégear and pulls his mask back down) Come on buddy. Let's head back Spinarak: Spinarak Spinarak leaps back onto his trainer's shoulder and they swung off. End Scene Having changed out of his heroic attire, Peter Parker and his Spinarak rushed over to where his friends are resting. While he was running, Peter noticed that his bag was glowing and opens it to see that his egg is starting to hatch as well. They then make it over to their companions where Lyra and Harry's eggs are glowing. Peter: Hey guys! We came here as fast we could. Are we too late? Spinarak: Spin Hobie: On the contrary, Peter. You're just in time Totodile: Toto Harry: Yeah, our eggs are just about to hatch Peter: Mine too Peter reaches into his backpack and takes out his egg. He then placed it on the ground. The four trainers watched as the three eggs began to take shape Lyra: Wow Marill: Marill Harry: This is going to be good Quilava: Quil The eggs finished hatching as the glowing stopped. Three Pokémon appeared in the eggs' place. The first Pokémon is a Pichu, the second one is a Magby and the third Pokémon is a Togepi. Lyra: Awww. Look at them. They're so cute Harry: Yeah Peter: A Pichu, a Magby, and a Togepi. This is so cool. Spinarak: Spin Peter, Harry, and Lyra takes out their Pokédexes and scan their newly hatched Pokémon Peter's Pokédex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It is unskilled at storing electric power. Any kind of shock causes it to discharge energy spontaneously. Harry's Pokédex: Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Each and every time it inhales and exhales, hot embers dribble out of its mouth and nostrils. Lyra's Pokédex: Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up. Peter, Harry, and Lyra kneel down in front of their new Pokémon to greet them. Peter: Hey Pichu. I'm Peter. I held your egg. I can tell we're gonna best friends. He picks up Pichu who looks at him happily and hugs him. Harry was then greeting his new Magby. Harry: Hi Magby. I'm Harry, your trainer. Quilava: Quil Harry holds out his hand to Magby. Magby looks at it and then breathes fire on it. Harry: Yow! Hot hot hot Totodile sees this and shoots Water Gun on Harry's hand to put the fire out. Harry: (sighs) Thanks, Totodile Quilava: Quilava! Quilava snaps at Magby making it scared Harry: It's okay, Quilava. Magby didn't mean to do it. Did you buddy? He rubs Magby's head which makes it coo in happiness as it likes the feel of it. Lyra was looking at Togepi. Lyra: Hi, Togepi. It's so good to finally see you. Togepi looks at Lyra and smiles at her. Togepi: Togepi Marill approaches Togepi and greets it. Togepi sees Marill and backs up a little scared Lyra: No need to be shy, Togepi. Marill's my friend. It won't hurt you. Marill slowly walks up to Togepi and assures it that it won't hurt Togepi. Togepi then smiles and then starts to talk with Marill as it start to befriend it. Hobie and Totodile both smile as their friends are getting along very well with their newborn Pokémon. Unbeknownst to the 4 trainers, a Skarmory was hiding behind a tree as it was spying on them. After spotting the newly hatched Pokémon, it flew off. Meanwhile in another part of Route 39, The Skarmory had just placed the Pineco and Sentret in separate cages in his campground with a few more cages containing other Pokémon. The Skarmory: You're gonna fetch me a hefty fortune when I get you all to the market. He hears a screech as his Skarmory flew to his campground. The Skarmory: Skarmory. What is it? Did you find any new Pokémon? Skarmory nods his head The Skarmory: Show me where they are Skarmory takes off as it's trainer activates his flight harness and flies after it. Peter and his friends have been getting along great with their newly hatched Pokémon. Togepi, Magby, and Pichu even became fast friends with Spinarak, Quilava, Totodile, and Marill. Peter and his friends smile at this. Peter: Heh. They sure are getting along are they? Hobie: Yeah, they just hatched and already getting along with our Pokémon. Lyra: I know. Isn't it adorable? Peter: Shall we officially capture them? Harry: Sure Lyra: Let's do it But just then Peter's Spinarak-sense goes off in a very alarming manner Peter: (thinking) Uh oh. My Spinarak-sense is going crazy. The four trainers hear a screech and look up to see a Skarmory flying towards them Harry: It's a Skarmory! Hobie: Skarmory Hobie takes out his Pokédex to scan Skarmory Hobie's Pokédex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. After nesting in bramble bushes, the wings of its chicks grow hard from scratches by thorns. Skarmory then lets Metal Sound on them making the four trainers and their Pokémon cover their ears in pain. Lyra: Aaaah! Too loud Peter narrows his eyes as he sees The Skarmory swooping down and grabbing Pichu and Magby in his talons while his Skarmory grabs Togepi. Pichu: Pichu! Magby: Magby! Togepi: Toge! Peter: Pichu! Harry: Magby! Lyra: Togepi! The Skarmory: Sorry to interrupt your activities kids, but these Pokémon are coming with us. The Skarmory and his Skarmory then flew away with the captured hatched Pokémon. Peter glared at where they're going. He then turns to Spinarak. Spinarak nods it's head as it knows what he is thinking. Lyra: (in tears) No! My baby! Marill: Marill Harry: (growls) How could he?! They just hatched! Quilava: Quilava Hobie: They won't get away with this! We're gonna find them and get the Pokémon back. Right, Peter? He turns to Peter but sees that he and Spinarak are nowhere to be seen. Harry, Lyra, Quilava, Totodile, and Marill look around for Peter. Lyra: Where did he go? Marill: Marill? Hobie: He must've gone after them. Let's go! The trainers and their Pokémon takes off in the direction where The Skarmory and his Skarmory flew off End Scene Peter and Spinarak had just ran into the direction where The Skarmory and Skarmory was going. Peter climbs up a tree and changed into Spinarak-Man with Spinarak climbing on his shoulder. They then swung after their enemies. Spinarak-Man: (thinking) I can't believe they would steal our newly hatched Pokémon! Well not on our watch! Spinarak: Spinarak? Spinarak-Man: I'm fine buddy. I'm just a little mad that they would snatched an innocent baby Pokémon. Spinarak: Spinarak Spin Spinarak-Man: We're not gonna engage them yet. We're gonna let them lead us to where they are hiding out. And then, we'll take em down. Spinarak nods it's head in agreement as the duo continues to follow The Skarmory and Skarmory. Skarmory then looks behind and notices the young hero following them. Skarmory attempts to slow the two down by using air slash on a nearby branch with an Aipom on it which makes it fall. Seeing this, Spinarak-Man quickly dives down and grabs Aipom. He then swings up to another branch and places Aipom on it. Aipom chatters in gratitude as Spinarak-Man and Spinarak swings away waving back. The heroic duo then reached The Skarmory's camp site. They hid behind a tree so they don't get spotted. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak watched as The Skarmory and Skarmory were putting the three hatched Pokémon in separate cages making them cry. But The Skarmory ignores their cries and he and Skarmory flew off. Seeing that the coast is clear, Spinarak-Man and Spinarak sneaks over to the campsite to get to the cages. They see Pichu, Magby, and Togepi in separate cages along with an Eevee, the Pineco, the Sentret, a Psyduck, and a Bulbasaur in other cages. As Spinarak-Man approached Pichu's cage, Pichu was a little frightened by him. Spinarak-Man: It's okay Pichu. It's me Peter He lifts up his mask to reveal his face. Pichu calms down when it sees the face of it's trainer and becomes happy. Peter makes a shushing gesture as he pulls his mask back down. Spinarak-Man: Don't worry Pichu. We'll get you and the others out of here Spinarak: Spinarak Suddenly, Spinarak-Man's Spinarak-sense goes off making him dodge Skarmory's Metal Sound while holding Pichu's cage. The Skarmory then appears with Skarmory The Skarmory: You again?! I told to you stay out of my business! Spinarak-Man: Sorry, but I don't respond well to criminals. Especially to old geezers in flight suits. Besides, I will not let you take all these Pokémon away to some market to be sold. Spinarak: Spinarak! The Skarmory: Very well. Skarmory, attack! Skarmory dives at the young hero making dive out of the way. Spinarak-Man then ran behind a nearby tree and using his strength, pulls open the cage to free Pichu. Pichu: Pichu Spinarak-Man: Don't mention it Pichu. You might wanna hide while we deal with those flying guys. Spinarak: Spinarak The two heroes run back to the battle with Pichu watching in concern. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak look to see Skarmory charging at them with it's wings glowing preparing to do a Steel Wing. Spinarak-Man leaps over and lands on Skarmory's back. Skarmory sees this and flies up in the sky attempting to get the duo off. Spinarak-Man clutches onto Skarmory while Spinarak holds on tight to it's trainer's shoulder. As Skarmory looks behind them, Spinarak-Man had Spinarak shoot Poison Sting at Skarmory's eyes which causes makes it blind. Spinarak-Man then shoots his webs at Skarmory's beak so he can steer Skarmory as they fly. Spinarak-Man then has Skarmory fly right into a nearby tree. As they got closer, Spinarak-Man and Spinarak leap off of Skarmory shoots a line to swing safely on the ground just as it crashes into the tree very hard making The Skarmory gasp at this. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak then shoots their webs at Skarmory's back and pulls it down making Skarmory hit the ground very hard. Spinarak-Man: Okay, Spinarak. Use Infestation to restrict Skarmory's movements! Spinarak leaps off of Spinarak-Man's shoulder and uses Infestation which swarms all over Skarmory. Skarmory tries to get up as it screeches in defiance. Spinarak-Man: Butterfree, use your Sleep Powder Spinarak-Man throws his Poké Ball from his utility belt to summon Butterfree. Butterfree flies over Skarmory and uses Sleep Powder on it. Skarmory begins to stir and then fall asleep. Spinarak-Man: That's it Skarmory. Just take it nice and easy. Spinarak-Man, Spinarak, and Butterfree then shots several webs at the sleeping Skarmory to tie it in place. The Skarmory: (growls) You're starting to become a thorn in my side Spinarak-Man! I will finish you myself! The Skarmory flies at the heroes, but is soon struck by a Thundershock. They turn to see that it was Pichu who used Thundershock on it. Spinarak-Man quickly shoots his webs at The Skarmory's wings and pulls him down to the ground. Spinarak then shoots Poison Sting at The Skamory's face making yell in pain. The Skarmory then gets in the air again and fire some silver projectiles at them. Spinarak, Butterfree, and Pichu dodge them. Spinarak-Man dodges most of them and webs of the projectiles to throw it back at The Skarmory. The Skarmory gets hit and the young hero leaps up and deliver a series of punches and kicks at him. Spinarak-Man then shoots another web line at The Skarmory and throws him down to the ground really hard. Pichu then uses Thundershock on The Skarmory causing him to become paralyzed. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak then shoots several webs to restrain the villain. The Skarmory: No, this can't be. I've been beaten Spinarak-Man comes up to him and delivers a punch to his face knocking him out. Spinarak-Man: Consider yourself grounded. The Pokémon in the cages cheered for the young hero. Spinarak-Man then turns to his Pokémon. Spinarak-Man: Great work you guys. Especially you, Pichu Spinarak: Spin Butterfree: Free Pichu: Pichu Spinarak-Man: Now to get my friends over here. He takes out his Pokégear and lifts up his mask to his as he begins to call Hobie End scene After telling his friends where the Pokémon are, Spinarak-Man proceeded to open the cages that Magby and Togepi were being kept in. Peter and his Pokémon then runs behind a nearby tree to change back into his civilian attire. He recalls Butterfree and runs back to The Skarmory's campsite just as Harry, Hobie, Lyra, Quilava, Totodile, and Marill arrived. Magby and Togepi then ran to Harry and Lyra. The two trainers were overjoyed that their Pokémon are safe and they began to hug their hatched Pokémon. They saw The Skarmory and his Skarmory all tied up in webs and sees a note on The Skarmory that says "Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spinarak-Man". Peter then explained that he ran after The Skarmory and that he met Spinarak-Man who gave him his Pichu back after freeing it while saying that he witness them battle as he got himself to safety. The friends were happy that Peter is alright. Hobie takes out his Pokégear and calls Officer Jenny. Soon, Officer Jenny was escorting The Skarmory to her car while the police officers were dealing with The Skarmory's Skarmory and the stolen Pokémon. Officer Jenny: Thank you for calling me about this. The Skarmory has been wanted for poaching different kinds of Pokémon owned or wild. Harry: No problem Quilava: Quilava Peter: But you should also thank Spinarak-Man. He's the one who brought him down. Officer Jenny: I'll be sure to do that if I ever see him Lyra: So what's going to happened to all the other Pokémon? Officer Jenny: We'll be sure to have them returned to their trainers. If they don't have trainers, then we'll release them back to their proper homes Hobie: That's great! Officer Jenny salutes the four trainers and she along with the police went away with the villains and the caged Pokémon. Peter: It is sure is good to have our Pokémon back. Right? Pichu: Pichu Harry: Yeah. I was worried that I might never see Magby again Magby: Magby Lyra: Same with Togepi. Togepi: Togepi Hobie: So now that we got them back, you guys can officially capture them. Peter: Agreed Harry and Lyra nod their heads in agreement They take out their Poké Balls and holds it to their hatched Pokémon. They looked at it and they happily touched the button sucking them in. The Poké Balls then shake two times and then they locked. Peter, Harry, and Lyra both smile at this. They then let Pichu, Magby, and Togepi out. The three hatched Pokémon then jumped into their trainers' arms and they began to hug. Hobie and Totodile both watch in happiness to see their friends finally captured the Pokémon that they cared when they were eggs. Characters * Spinarak-Man (Peter Parker) * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Officer Jenny Villains * The Skarmory Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Butterfree (Peter's) * Pichu (Peter's, newly hatched) * Quilava (Harry's) * Magby (Harry's, newly hatched) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Togepi (Lyra's, newly hatched) * Skarmory (Adrian's) * Eevee * Pineco * Sentret * Psyduck * Bulbasaur * Aipom Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man